superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bizarro
Legion of Doom Team Member Bizarro is one of many Bizarros from the planet known as the Bizarro World. Bizarro is an imperfect duplicate of Superman, and he is one of many imperfect duplicates of Superman. __TOC__ History In the mid to late 70's, Bizarro was a member of the Legion of Doom. At that time, he seemed to be quite evil, and cunning although this was likely due to the fact that he was being influenced by the bad association of the other Legion members. By the early 80's, Bizarro often referred to himself as Bizarro # 1, since he is the first of his kind. He soon decides that he wants to become a superhero. And he forms the Bizarro Super Powers Team. His base of operations is the Hall of Injustice, located on the Bizarro World in Bizarro Metropolis. During this time, He often proved to be more of a menace than anything else, since he was so stupid that even though he tried doing good things, it always turned out bad! He is an imperfect duplicate of Superman who is clumsy, dim-witted and thinks somewhat like a child. He uses very childish speech patterns. His suit is practically identical to Superman's except that the 'S' (shield) on the chest is backwards. Background Information On the paralell-universe of Earth-One, criminal mastermind Lex Luthor once acquired the designs for a Duplicator Ray first envisioned by a scientist named Professor Dalton. Modifying the device, Luthor intended on using it to create a super-strong clone of his nemesis, Superman; a mindless slave who would obey Luthor's every command. However, the duplication process failed, and resulted in the creation of an imperfect duplicate of Superman. This artificial being, later began to refer to itself as Bizarro.Conroy, Mike. 500 Comicbook Villains, Collins & Brown, 2004. Luthor is forgotten as Bizarro attempts to emulate Superman, creating havoc in the city of Metropolis and almost exposing Superman's secret identity as Clark Kent. When Bizarro falls in love with reporter Lois Lane, she uses the duplicating ray on herself to create a "Bizarro Lois", who is instantly attracted to Bizarro. The Bizarros leave Earth together, determined to find a home where they can be themselves.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_254 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #254] (July, 1959) and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_255 #255] (August, 1959), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Superman encounters the couple once again, discovering that Bizarro - now called Bizarro #1; has used a version of the duplication ray to create an entire world of Bizarros, who now reside on a square-shaped planet called "Htrae" (Earth spelled backwards).As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_263 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #263] (April, 1960) and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_264 #254] (May, 1960), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Strengths * Vast Super Strength * Invulnerability * Flight * Super Speed * Heightened senses * Various vision based powers ** X-ray vision ** Heat-vision ** Telescopic vision ** Microscopic vision ** Infrared vision * Ice Breath * Superbreath Weakness Blue Kryptonite: Bizarros based on Superman are susceptible to the effects of Blue Kryptonite. This form of Kryptonite robs a Superman Bizarro of its superhuman talents and prolonged exposure is ultimately fatal. Bizarros based on other heroes are unaffected by Blue Kryptonite (Adventure Comics Vol 1 290). Secret Lair Bizarro's [[Bizarro Secret Lair| secret lair]] is on his home planet, Bizarro World. Legion of Doom Team Members Episode Appearances Notes *Bizarro first appeared in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #254 (July, 1959).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_254 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #254] (July, 1959). *''Bizarro #1'' and Bizarro from Season 3, The Challenge of the SuperFriends look nothing alike. * It is confirmed in the 1983 short; Video Victims that they are in fact the same person. No explanation was given for the change in look and personality. Trivia * Although Bizarro No. 1 is the most famous of all related characters, he is not in fact the first Bizarro. In November of 1958, writer Otto Binder introduced a Bizarro character who functioned as an imperfect duplicate of the Earth-One Superboy. This creature was the product of a scientist named Professor Dalton and was destroyed after making only one appearance.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superboy_Vol_1_68 Superboy, Vol. 1 #68] (November, 1958), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database].[http://www.dcindexes.com/database/story-details.php?storyid=19217 Superboy, Vol. 1 #68] (November, 1958) can also be found at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics. External Links * Bizarro at Don Markstein's Toonpedia * [http://superman.nu/wiki/index.php/Bizarro Pre-Crisis Bizarro] at Supermaniac * Bizarro at wikipedia.org * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bizarro Bizarro Disambiguation page] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Superman enemies Category:Villains Category:DC characters Category:Aliens